


makes you work

by overthetiber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthetiber/pseuds/overthetiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah and Karkat krill a little time.  Or cull a little time.  Crull a little time?  ...Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes you work

**Author's Note:**

> "kid makes you work"  
> \-- _Meenah Peixes, of Karkat Vantas ([[S] ACT 6 INTERMISSION 3](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007163))_
> 
> Take heed of the "a little." Fic is short!

Her skin is cool under your palm, cooler than you remember Feferi's being (the _one time_ you touched it, and who can rely on their memories here anyway?). Her ghostly bloodpusher's beating pretty fast, but it must be going one-tenth as fast as yours.

"Shellax, kid," she laughs. 

"Who says I'm not relaxed."

She chooses to ignore you. "I prawnmise I'll be genteel."

"That is the shittiest pair of puns I've ever heard."

She pinches your cheek. You cringe. But she laughs again, and brings your hands to her, molds each around a breast. (If they can be called that. The flesh under your claws swells with less adipose tissue than your stomach. Or your knees. Or Terezi's elbows.)

"Um," you parry, wondering at the muscle of her. She horrifies you. The subtle curve of her chest makes you want to kiss her.

She kisses you. Her kiss is teeth. Her kiss is knives and razors and your worst daymare versions of Kanaya, and one of her hands is clawing tears in the fabric above your ass. Scratch that; the fabric on your ass. Scratch that; the fabric below your ass. If you weren't wearing pants, she'd be drawing blood. You kind of wish you weren't wearing pants.

"Fuck you," you hiss, scrabbling for purchase on her chest, her sides, her ass. She backs you against a dream-wall and practically bites your fucking lip off. In retaliation, you sink your claws into the soft dip of her waist.

"What is your _fisshue_ , shouty," she gasps. You're so hot, and she's still so goddamn cold.

On waking, you taste blood.


End file.
